Pwersa ng Masang Pilipino
| headquarters = 409 Shaw Boulevard, Mandaluyong City | colors = Orange and Green | senate_seats = | house_seats = | governorships = | vice_governorships = | provincial_boards = | national = United Nationalist Alliance | international = None | website = Official Website of the Pwersa ng Masang Pilipino }} The Pwersa ng Masang Pilipino (Force of the Filipino Masses), formerly Partido ng Masang Pilipino (Party of the Filipino Masses) is a populist political party in the Philippines. It is the political party of former Philippine President Joseph Estrada. In the 1998 Presidential elections, it aligned itself with other political parties to create Laban ng Makabayang Masang Pilipino or LAMMP (Struggle of the Patriotic Filipino Masses). History Originally named the Partido ng Masang Pilipino, the Pwersa ng Masang Pilipino (PMP) emanated from an organization which was an offshoot of the Economic Recovery Action Program (ERAP) organized by Mr. George S. Antonio in May 1990. The ERAP organization was formally launched on October 4, 1990 with 21 original members. The organization grew exponentially with the recruitment of members nationwide. It was then that the PMP was accredited as a political party with the objective of helping to uplift the lives of the Filipino people, especially the poor and the disadvantaged, through effective and efficient social and economic reforms. Its first campaign headquarters was located at the 4th floor of San Buena Building, Edsa corner Shaw Boulevard, Mandaluyong City. In 1992, PMP took its first major political step by fielding then Senator Joseph Estrada as its vice-presidential candidate together with other local candidates. Under PMP, Mr. Estrada overwhelmingly won against his four opponents. The PMP also participated in the May 1995 election. In 1997, a permanent and fully operational headquarters was established at 409 Shaw Boulevard, Mandaluyong City. In 1998, PMP was very much involved in the election with the candidacy of Estrada as President and other local candidates nationwide. PMP played a lead role in the establishment of the opposition coalition Laban ng Malayang Masang Pilipino (LAMMP), which also counted among its members the Laban ng Demokratikong Pilipino (LDP) and Nationalist People's Coalition (NPC). The coalition fielded full slates for the national and local levels. Card- bearing members reached as high as 3.2 million nationwide. In the end, close to 11 million Filipinos overwhelmingly voted Joseph Estrada into office as the 13th President of the Republic of the Philippines. In 2001, PMP once again led the opposition coalition, with majority of its candidates elected into office, led by Dr. Luisa Ejercito Estrada who won a seat in the Senate. Two years later, the name Partido ng Masang Pilipino was changed to Pwersa ng Masang Pilipino. In April 2004, the PMP agreed to enter into a coalition with the Laban ng Demokratikong Pilipino (LDP) and Partido Demokratiko ng Pilipinas- Lakas Bayan (PDP LABAN) to form the Koalisyon ng Nagkakaisang Pilipino (KNP) and support the candidacy of Fernando Poe, Jr. for President of the Republic of the Philippines. In Office Today, PMP occupies three Senate seats as a member of the Minority floor, occupied by Estrada's wife, Luisa Ejercito Estrada, who won in 2001, his son, former San Juan suburb Mayor Jinggoy Estrada and long-time Estrada colleague veteran politician Juan Ponce Enrile, who both won in 2004. In the 14 May 2007 election, the party won 3 seats in the House of Representatives. Members of the Philippine House of Representatives are elected to serve three year terms.See Philippine general election, 2007. In the news On January 18, 2008, Joseph Estrada's Partido ng Masang Pilipino (PMP) caused full-page advertisement in Metro Manila newspapers, blaming EDSA 2 of having "inflicted a dent on Philippine democracy". It's featured clippings questioned the constitutionality of the revolution. The published featured clippings were taken from Time, New York Times, Straits Times, Los Angeles Times, Washington Post, Asia Times Online, The Economist, and International Herald Tribune. Supreme Court justice Cecilia Muñoz Palma opined that EDSA 2 violated the 1987 Constitution.GMA NEWS.TV, Erap's PMP questions EDSA 2 constitutionality Alfredo Lim, on August 20, 2008, resigned as head of Joseph Estrada's Pwersa ng Masang Pilipino (Partido ng Masang Pilipino - PMP) following a PMP's executive committee resolution removing him as president of the party. He was replaced by Joseph Estrada who is also the PMP chairman.abs-cbnnews.com, Lim resigns as PMP presidentnewsinfo.inquirer.net, Mayor Lim resigns from Estrada party PMP-affiliated parties *Partido Magdiwang – San Juan City *Partido Navoteño - Navotas City Notable members *Joseph Estrada - 13th President of Philippines, 11th Vice President, Senator, San Juan City Mayor, Current Manila Mayor *Loi Estrada - Former Senator and 12th First Lady of the Philippines *Jinggoy Estrada - 21th Senate President Pro-Temporate of the Philippines, Senator, former San Juan City Mayor and Vice-Mayor. *Juan Ponce Enrile - 26th Senate President, Senator, Minister (Secretary) of National Defense, Assemblyman for Cagayan Valley,and Congressman of the 1st District of Cagayan. *Joseph Victor Ejercito - Congresssman & former Mayor of San Juan City; Lone district of San Juan City *Guia Gomez - Mayor of San Juan City, First Lady of San Juan (to then Mayor Joseph Ejercito-Estrada) *Tobias Reynald Tiangco - Congressman & former Mayor of Navotas City; Lone district of Navotas City *John Reynald Tiangco - Mayor of Navotas City *Melencio "Jun" De Sagun, Jr. - former Mayor of Trece Martires City *Melandres De Sagun - Mayor of Trece Martires City *Leonisa Joana "Ona" Virata - Mayor of General Mariano Alvarez, Cavite *Harry William Acosta - Sangguniang Kabataan Federation, Pasay City, former PMP Youth Chairman of National Capital Region *Didagen Dilangalen - former Congressman of 1st district of Maguindanao *Atty. Rufus Rodriguez - Congressman of 2nd district of Cagayan de Oro City *Jocel Baac - Governor of Kalinga *Emilio Ramon Ejercito - Governor of Laguna *Armando Sanchez - former Governor of Batangas (deceased) *Lito Atienza - former Mayor of Manila, Mambabatas Pambansa (Assemblyman) from Manila, Vice Mayor of Manila, Secretary of Environment and Natural Resources *Connie Dy - former Representative of Pasay City *Hermogenes "HB" Perez, Sr. - former Mayor of Hagonoy, Bulacan *Roberto Oca - former Mayor of Pandi, Bulacan *Edwin C. Santos - Businessman Obando, Bulacan *Romeo G. Ramos - Mayor Cavite City *Francisco M. Domagoso - Vice Mayor of Manila Candidates for Philippine General Elections 2010 *Joseph Estrada - Presidential Candidate *Jejomar Binay - Vice-Presidential Candidate (a guest candidate from PDP-LABAN) Senators: *Jinggoy Estrada *Juan Ponce Enrile *Francisco Tatad (also member from Grand Alliance for Democracy *Rodolfo Plaza (also member from Nationalist People's Coalition) *Jun Lozada *Danny Lim (guest candidate from Liberal Party) *Joey de Venecia *JV Bautista *Bong Revilla (Guest Candidate from Lakas Kampi CMD *Miriam Defensor Santiago (Guest Candidate from PRP *Sergio Osmeña (Guest Candidate from Liberal Party) *Regalado Maambong (Guest Candidate from Kilusang Bagong Lipunan) Candidates for the Philippine general election, 2013 Senatorial Slate (9) United Nationalist Alliance *Nancy Binay, PDP-Laban (won) *Tingting Cojuangco, PDP-Laban (lost) *JV Ejercito Estrada, PMP (won) *Jack Enrile, Nationalist People's Coalition (lost) *Dick Gordon, Bagumbayan-VNP (lost) *Gringo Honasan, Independent (won) *Ernesto Maceda, Jr., PMP (lost) *Mitos Magsaysay, PDP-Laban (lost) *Migz Zubiri, PMP (lost) References Category:Political parties in the Philippines Category:Political parties established in 1991 Category:Populism